Dauven
Appearance A tall Violet blood troll that is wearing a uniform. This uniform consists of a deep violet Waffenrock with matching pants. the cuffs of the Waffenrock are gold in color. Even the buttons are golden. Around his waist is a bronze belt that has his symbol as the buckle on the front. On the right side of his, Waffenrock is a collection of badges, most of them are from the military while others are from his teammate's. Going from his left shoulder and stopping at the first three buttons on his Waffenrock are two golden chains and a silver chain. On his feet is a pair of black boots that stop just below the knees. His pants cover up most of the boots. The neck of the Waffenrock is covering up the gills on his neck when shut. once its open, his gills are open to the world. Under his uniform is a pale blue tank top that has a pattern of seashells around the bottom. the sea shells are a pale gray and blend in with the pale blue. He also has a pair of boxers on. His boxers are black with random hearts, seashells, and Xs on them. The hearts are red. Seashells are purple and the Xs are gold. There is a scar over the bridge of his nose. From a blade, it seems. The tips of his fins are a bit torn and rough. Covering his cheeks are freckles that go all the way to his ears fins, even covering them. The freckles are black until the lights go off. Once the lights are off, they glow a faint violet. Covering his fins are little gold studded earrings. starting at the base of his ear fins and going to the ends, leaving the webbing alone. On his left ear fin is a chain that starts at the tip, connected to a stud and ending at the end of his ear fin, connected to another stud. In his left ear are two, black bar pricings that have little sea shell charms hanging from them. The sides of his head are shaved short, leaving the sides fuzzy. The rest of his hair is on top of his head. The sides of his hair are black and slowly fades into purple, with the tips being a pale purple. The hair on top of his head is a curly mess that just rests on the top of his head. Once his clothes are off, others can see that the freckles go down his neck, dancing onto his shoulders, shoulder blades and arms. His body is the body of a swimmer. Well-toned muscles, very sharp six pack and good chest muscles. His jaw bone is sharp and his cheeks are a bit sunken in. On his right shoulder is his symbol, inked into his skin with black ink. Starting at his shoulders and going down to his wrist are tattoos. The tattoos are words in both German and alternian. The tattoo's on the left side are german and says "Wer diese Marke trägt, ist immer ein Arbeiter des Militärs." English "He who bears this mark, Is forever a worker of the military." For the right arm is Alternian and it says "He who bears the Space tier, are forever a slave of space and time" Category:Characters